Into the West
by Lenora
Summary: As Grima watches the Uruk-hai leave to destroy Rohan, he remembers the one he loves...GrimaEomer SLASH!
1. The breaking of the spell

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN 'EM!  The great and wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien does.  Not me the little Gríma fan that I am. He's just such an awesome character and he fell so low at the end of RotK.  

A/N:  Don't shoot me!  I am a devout Gríma/Éowyn shipper but I read such an awesome Gríma/Éomer story that I had to write one as well.  Also, the tear from the movie gave me the plot bunny so most of the events will be the movie events.  At least in the beginning.

Author: Lenora    SiriuslyinDenial@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: As the Uruk-hai leave to slaughter Rohan, Gríma ponders his confusing feelings for the Third Marshal of the Mark, Éomer.

2nd A/N:  _Italics_ are for thoughts.  **Bold** is for emphasis.

Into the West 

Gríma Wormtongue stood next to Saruman as they looked out at the host of Uruk-hai that was about to march to Rohan to destroy the entire country.  Gríma felt a tear fall down his cheek as he remembered all of the people that were about to die.  _Are you all right my love?_ he thought.  _Are you far enough away from the battle?  I sent you away so you would be safe._  Gríma pictured the golden haired Third Marshal of the Mark.  He hoped that Éomer was safe.  He knew the man hated him but all Gríma wanted was for Éomer to be safe.

After Saruman sent his army to completely destroy all that Gríma held dear, the sallow man fled to his room in Orthanc tower to pray desperately for Éomer's safety.  He eventually fell asleep as the first Ents began marching on Isengard.  He was so deeply asleep dreaming about his beloved that he didn't notice the attack until the Ents began throwing boulders at the tower.  It was then that he rushed out to see Saruman standing at his viewing balcony where he had stood before sending off the Uruk-hais.  Gríma fearfully looked past Saruman and he saw what looked like walking trees attacking the tower.

"What's happening?" Gríma yelled to Saruman.  The wizard jumped at the sound of his minion's voice.

"Ents! They're attacking Isengard!" he yelled back.  "They're punishing me for the destruction of Fangorn."

"You idiot!" Gríma yelled at the former white wizard.  "You've invoked the wrath of the guardians of the forest!"  He ran back to his room and he hid, hoping that the tower would stand against the Ents.  However, not even ten minutes later, Saruman appeared inside Gríma's room.

"Get up you coward.  Stop hiding in your room like a sniveling child!" Saruman yelled.

"NO!  IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE BEING ATTACKED.  YOUR FAULT THAT ALL I CARE ABOUT WILL BE DESTROYED!" Gríma screamed.  It was at that moment that all of the enchantments that held him captive broke in his mind.  "You never intended to give me what you promised, did you?  You never intended to give me Éomer.  You planned on killing me as soon as Rohan was destroyed.  You make me sick **Saruman the White**!  I'm glad your plan backfired!"  Gríma didn't have a chance to say anymore before the furious wizard backhanded him.

"Be silent!  You were never worthy of the king's nephew.  You deserved the viper that is his sister.  The two of you were to give me a child to put on the throne of Rohan.  He would have been completely under my control and the two of you would have nothing to say on the matter because after two more children, you would be dead!" Saruman spat, his voice losing all smoothness.  Gríma whimpered and he cowered before the wizard.  Then he suddenly remembered that Gandalf was now the white wizard, Saruman was no longer the more powerful one.  Gríma jumped up and he ran past the wizard and he sprinted to the balcony.

"FANGORN!" he shouted.  The Ent known as Treebeard or Fangorn stopped and he looked at the tower.  "SAVE ME FROM HIM.  HE ENCHANTED ME AND I REPENT.  HE'S GOING TO KILL ME.  SAVE ME!" he cried.  Treebeard saw the wizard creep up behind the man with his staff.  The Ent reached over and he plucked the man out of the balcony just as Saruman struck.  

"Hm, hoom.  Do you mean what you say?" he asked slowly.  He overlooked the man and he could feel no enchantment over the man.  Gandalf would have to look at the man before he would let him leave.

"Yes, yes I promise.  I swear on the soul of the one I love above all else!" Gríma insisted.  Treebeard made a sound under his breath before turning to another Ent.  

"Quickbeam!" he called.  The young Ent walked through the water and he looked at his friend quizzically.

"Yes Fangorn?" he asked.

"Keep this man with you until the White Wizard arrives.  He should be here tomorrow at the latest," Treebeard said.  Bregalad nodded and he placed the man in his branches.

"Hang on little man," the Ent said.  Gríma nodded and he clung to the Ent.  His behind became quite numb during the entire eight hours he spent in the branches.  After eight hours the two hobbits and Gríma were allowed to get off the Ents to give their rear ends a rest.  The hobbits couldn't really feel their rears anymore because of all the time they spent in Treebeard, however Gríma wasn't used to it.  As it was, he couldn't really walk.  He was exploring with the hobbits when the group of riders showed up.  When Gandalf's gaze fell on him, Gríma felt like climbing back up Bregalad.    

"What is the snake doing out of the tower?" he asked.

"He has repented Gandalf," Treebeard said.

"The enchantment that Saruman had on him broke!" Pippin cried.  "Treebeard wanted you to check him for sure."

"Hmm…" Gandalf said, dismounting from Shadowfax.  He walked up to the shaking man and he reached out with his hand to feel the man's aura.  His eyes closed as he reached out trying to feel any trace of Saruman still in Gríma.  He searched for a few moments before he opened his eyes.  "What Pippin spoke is true.  Gríma no longer is under the influence of Saruman."  Gandalf walked back to the horse and he climbed back on.  "Now, we have an appointment with Saruman."  The riders all walked towards the tower, and both King Théoden and his nephew threw poisonous glares at Gríma.  Gríma shrunk back at the look from his love.  Bregalad saw the flinch and he picked up the man and he placed him back in his branches.  The thoughtful Ent walked up behind the group as they talked to the wizard.  Gríma knew that it was useless to talk to the wizard.  

The group eventually gave up after Gandalf broke Saruman's staff and Pippin found the _palantír_ that Gríma had knocked out the balcony in his haste.  Pippin had found it at the base of the tower in the water.  

They headed back to Edoras that night and Gríma was allowed to accompany them.  Mainly because he could not stay at Isengard.  Surprisingly it was Aragorn who spoke in Gríma's favor.  "I will watch him until we make a decision," he promised.  Rohan's king left the responsibility of watching the man to Gondor's future king.  At night Gríma was chained to the pillars to make sure that he couldn't get away.  Aragon argued for that instead of Éomer's suggestion of hogtying Gríma and leaving him in the stables.  

Gríma watched Pippin pick up the seeing stone and look in it.  He was about to yell out when Gandalf suddenly woke up and took the stone from the young hobbit.  Gandalf began chastising the hobbit.  Gríma, however, began panicking.  

"He's going to know…He'll find us…He'll attack us and he'll find me…He will take me back to Saruman!" Gríma rambled.  The members of the Fellowship watched the man with worry.  They knew something horrible had to have happened to the man to make him react like that.  Legolas finally walked up to the man and he murmured under his breath and the man suddenly slumped, asleep. 

"There is much haunting this man.  He is no longer the man we met before.  This is not Wormtongue.  This is Gríma." Legolas announced.

"What did you do to him?" Théoden asked.  He looked down at his former advisor.  

"Lord Elrond taught me healing.  I just said a healing chant to help his mind process whatever happened."  Legolas took the key for the chains from Aragorn, unlocked the chains, he picked Gríma up and he put the man on his bedroll.  "He needs to sleep unhindered."  Legolas then sat next to the man and he began chanting under his breath.

"I believe that Gríma is correct.  We must take Pippin away from here," Gandalf said to Éomer, Théoden, and Aragorn.  

"I agree, but where?" Théoden asked.  The four were quiet as they thought about it.

"Gondor," Aragorn said.  "The White City will provide protection."  Gandalf looked at the man and he knew he was right.

"We will leave in the morning," Gandalf announced.  

3rd A/N:  Just for those that haven't read the book, Quickbeam and Bregalad are the same Ent.  He watched over Merry and Pip during the Entmoot.  Thought he would be a nice addition.  Please review and tell me if it's good.  Not that it's inaccurate or anything else I've been flamed for.  BTW…I HAVE READ THE BOOKS.  SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE IT'S NOT 'CORRECT'! 


	2. The leaving of Grima

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN 'EM! The great and wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien does. Not me the little Gríma fan that I am. He's just such an awesome character and he fell so low at the end of RotK.

A/N: I know it's not the best pairing in the world, but at least give it a chance! Also, I began writing this chapter out long before the dvd of Return of the King came out, so the dialogue between Merry and Aragorn is of my own making, not imitating that from the movie.

Author: Lenora PG-13

Summary: As the Uruk-hai leave to slaughter Rohan, Gríma ponders his confusing feelings for the Third Marshal of the Mark, Éomer.

2nd A/N: _Italics_ are for thoughts. **Bold** is for emphasis.

**Into the West**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gandalf and Pippin rode out from Edoras, to warn Gondor of Mordor's plans. Merry watched from the watchtower as his best friend disappeared over the horizon. Aragorn stood next to him.

"Will he be okay Aragorn?" Merry asked.

"I do not know Merry. I truly do not." Aragorn politely ignored the tear that trickled down the hobbit's cheek. "You love him very much, don't you?"

"He's my cousin. My dear little cousin who has not even reached his majority yet. Aragorn, he's still a 'tween."

"For one so young, he has an admirable strength. I do not know many who could look into the _palantir_ and remain as innocent as he is. But Merry, that is not what I meant. I was not speaking of familial love. You love him as Sam loves his Rosie. As Gimli loves the Lady Galadriel, as I…love Legolas." Merry looked at him shocked. "Yes I love Legolas and have for some years. Now do you love Pippin?"

"With my entire heart and soul. But Aragorn, such a union is frowned upon in the Shire. I know that is why Sam has not yet told Frodo how he feels about him. Sam loves Frodo as much as I love Pippin. But Sam cares more about society's opinion than I do. Pip and I have spent most of our lives driving the residents of the Shire mad." Merry continued to look at Aragorn.

"I got that impression when you interrupted the Council. Your loyalty to Frodo is admirable. I know some men who would not do that for their kin. Now we must return inside. Come Merry," Aragorn said as he started down the steps. Merry took one last look at the empty horizon then he started down after the man.

When they reached the Golden Hall they were greeted with the sight of Legolas arguing heatedly with Éomer, over Gríma no doubt. "You cannot see him! He is ill," insisted Legolas.

"He is our prisoner. As Third Marshall it is my right to interrogate _our_ prisoner," countered Éomer. Aragorn was content to watch his lover argue with the Rohan man until Éomer started to push past the elf. It was then that Aragorn decided to step in.

"Éomer, you accepted our offer to take custody of Gríma."

"Aye, I did," Éomer agreed.

"Then," Aragorn said, stepping between the man and the elf, "until we release him back to you, you will not impede his recovery. Understand?"

"Yes my lord, I do. I apologize Legolas. I will leave you now," Éomer said.

Are you alright my love? Aragorn asked in the elvish tongue.

"Yes. I am fine. Do not worry about me. Save your worry for him," Legolas said, turning to look at the frightened Gríma. "He is not recovering. He needs to be taken to Lord Elrond."

"We can spare no men to take him. If Gondor calls for aid, Gríma must go with us. There is no other choice."

A quiet whimper from Gríma stopped Legolas' next comment and the two rushed over to him. "Éomer hates me, doesn't he?" Gríma asked.

"Yes Gríma. He does." Those two short sentences sent the fragile man into sobs. "Your actions have given him no reasons not to."

The sallow man tried to speak through his sobs and all that came out were broken words. "Éomer…hates me…love him…more than…my life…" Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances.

"We have to keep Éomer away from him until he's better," Legolas said. "He's in such a fragile state right now that Éomer's rejection would kill him."

"I agree," Aragorn said. He looked around for anyone he could send with Gríma to the Last Homely House. "It is five days ride to Rivendell. I only trust Gimli and you to take him safely. And I cannot spare either of you."

"If only Pippin hadn't been foolish enough to look in the _palantir_ then Gandalf could have taken him. Shadowfax is one of the fastest horses ever," Legolas added.

"The 'Him' you are talking about can hear you,' Gríma said. The other two had been so concentrated in their conversation that they hadn't heard Gríma stop crying.

"My apologies Gríma," Legolas said. "But you are ill. I think Saruman is harming you through the lingering effects of the spell he put on you."

"You need to go to Lord Elrond. He can banish those effects," Aragorn said.

"But who could take me?" Gríma asked. "Rohan needs you. And I'm not the most popular person around here."

"Lord Aragorn!" cried Éowyn, moving to where the three sat. "My uncle requests you to join him. Legolas as well."

Aragorn nodded. "Merry!" he called. The hobbit hurried over to the small group. "Could you sit with Gríma for a while and keep him company."

"Sure," Merry said. He sat down next to the sick man while Aragorn and Legolas left the room. Éowyn glared at Gríma before leaving the room.

XxXxX

Aragorn and Legolas sat in the war council, only paying little attention to the king. After about ten minutes Théoden King noticed that Aragorn wasn't listening to him. "Aragorn," Théoden said sharply. Aragorn jumped and he looked at the king.

"Yes my lord?"

"What is distracting you?" Théoden asked.

"It is Gríma my lord," Legolas said. "He needs to be taken to Lord Elrond in Rivendell."

"Perhaps we could send word to the Lady," Gimli suggested. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks. They hadn't considered that.

"That is a great idea Gimli. I will go ahead and contact her," Legolas said. He got up and he moved into the antechamber to contact the Lady of Light via telepathy.

"Where is he going? What is he going to do?" Éomer asked.

"Elves have a special way of communicating with each other. He went to talk to the Lady," Aragorn said. He looked around, Gimli was lost in thoughts about the Lady Galadriel, Éomer and Théoden King were looking closely at him. "Gríma will not recover by staying here. And we cannot bring him with us because he will be a liability that we cannot afford."

"You are right. He must leave as soon as possible. We cannot afford the distraction," Théoden said.

"You cannot seriously be thinking of letting him go!" Éowyn cried.

"We could of course leave him with you," Legolas said testily, reentering the room.

"NO!" cried Éomer, Éowyn, and Théoden together.

"Then he must go, mustn't he?" Legolas asked.

"You are right," sighed Éowyn.

"What did the Lady say?" Gimli asked.

"She sends her greetings to you Gimli," Legolas said, watching Gimli blush. "Someone is already on their way," he whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded in response.

"What will you do if Gondor calls for aid?" Aragorn asked.

"Why should we ride to Gondor's aid when they did not ride to _our_ aid?" Théoden asked. Aragorn let it go. He had a valid point.

XxXxX

Two days later a figure in a green cloak walked up the long hill to the city gates. The gate opened to admit the stranger. No one stopped it as it walked up the stairs towards the king's hall. A tall blonde elf stood before the doors, smirking at the figure.

I told them to let you in and to not bother you, Legolas said as the figure pulled it's hood back to reveal a blonde elf with a regal air about him.

Mae govannen, Thranduilion (son of Thranduil), replied the other elf.

Mae govannen Haldir of Lorien, Legolas said. The two walked into the Golden Hall.

Mae govannen Haldir, Aragorn said, kneeling beside a sleeping man. We've been waiting for you.

Is this the man I've been sent to escort? Haldir asked, moving closer to the man.

Yes, Legolas said, this is Gríma son of Gálmód. He is barely recovering from the spell Sarauman had on him. Will you stay tonight?

Yes of course, Haldir said.

"Lord Aragorn" Éowyn cried, walking up. She stopped suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you had a visitor." She looked Haldir over and she blushed when he looked at her. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

Haldir restrained himself from sneering at the human. While she _was_ pretty, she was in no way as beautiful as his mate Elladan. Who is this? Hadir asked.

This is Éowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan, Legolas said. Theoden King's niece.

That explains why she has the gall to ignore you my Prince, Haldir said to Legolas.

None here know of my station, Legolas admitted.

"This is Haldir, come to escort Gríma to Rivendell," Aragorn said. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"My uncle invites you to dine with us Haldir," Éowyn said.

"Then tell your Uncle I accept," Haldir replied. Éowyn nodded and she threw one last longing look at Aragorn before she left.

She fancies you Esteel, Haldir teased hi mate's foster brother.

I know. But short of actually letting everyone know Legolas and I have already taken the mating vows, I can think of no way to discourage her, Aragorn said as they led Haldir to his room.

Why have you waited? Haldir asked.

Father, Legolas said softly. You remember his views on my future, don't you? I'm to marry a cold she-elf and produce the perfect heir to the throne. I don't want a lifeless marriage like he had. Besides, I can' have children, Legolas admitted.

Come again? Haldir asked. Legolas blushed.

I had a child about thirty years ago. Thirty-one to be exact. Arwen is helping me out by helping me raise him. I visit when I can, but it's not often because Father gets suspicious easily.

Who is the father? Haldir asked as they reached his room.

I am, Aragorn said, putting his arm around Legolas' shoulders. Well, we'll leave you to wash up for dinner. Shall we meet you here?

Yes. I'm afraid I would get lost and end up meeting the dwarf in some dark corner, Haldir said.

Haldir! Legolas admonished.

Forgive me my prince, Haldir said, his eyes glittering with mischief. Legolas rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and he followed his mate into the hall.

"How come we don't have private rooms?" Legolas asked Aragorn as they made their way to the hall.

"They do not know of your station Legolas. Remember I introduced you as simply Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Not Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. For all they know you are just a normal elf. Come love, let's go for a walk before the dinner.

A pair of eyes watched the couple as they walked off. Aragorn had seemed to realize they were being watched so he had switched to Elvish. Éowyn stepped out of the shadows. It looked like there were secrets brewing around the enigmatic Aragorn and the elf Legolas. "A prince huh?"

XxXxX

The next morning the two elves, Aragorn, and Gríma stood outside the gates of Edoras.

"It will take three days of hard riding to bring you to Rivendell. Lord Elrond is already expecting you. Stay alert and you should get there safely," Legolas said as he fussed over Gríma's cloak.

"Yes Mother," Gríma joked weakly. Legolas made a face at him.

"You are acting a bit like a nervous mother Legolas," Aragorn teased. Legolas pointedly ignored him.

"My Prince, the sooner we leave, the sooner Gríma will recover," Haldir said.

Legolas sighed. "I know."

Don't worry my love, Haldir will look after Gríma, Aragorn assured the elven prince.

I know, Legolas sighed. Legolas watched Aragorn help Gríma onto his horse. Haldir climbed onto his horse and he looked down into Aragorn's eyes.

Please watch him carefully, Aragorn said.

I will Estel, Haldir promised. "Are you ready?" he asked Gríma.

Gríma nodded. "Yes. Let's get going," Gríma said. "Thank you Legolas, Lord Aragorn. I do not know many who would defend me. If you should ever need my help, I would be honored to give it to you. You have my loyalty, Legolas of Mirkwood and Estel of Gondor, Gríma said formally.

"I didn't know you spoke Elvish," Aragorn said, remembering all the times Legolas and he had spoken in front of Gríma.

Do not worry my lord. I will never repeat anything I heard, Gríma promised.

Thank you Gríma, Aragorn said.

We appreciate your promise Gríma, Legolas added.

My Lord, we must be going, Haldir interrupted. Legolas and Aragorn stepped back so Haldir and Gríma could turn their horses around. The two on horseback started off down the hill and out of the city.

Farewell Haldir of Lorien and Gríma son of Gálmód, Legolas said, his right hand resting on his chest. The two still in Edoras watched the two on horseback disappear over the horizon.

Two days later, the riders of Rohan left Edoras accompanied by one disguised Lady of Rohan and a hobbit by the name of Meridoc Brandybuck.


	3. The Battle is Over

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, if I did, Gríma would have lived and finished off his days as the consort of the King of Rohan…aka Éomer.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken forever and a day to get this posted. I have no excuse. It's been done for _years_. So yeah, throw rotten tomatoes if you wish. On the upside, the next chapter is all complete and ready for next month's update.

Summary: As Grima watches the Uruk-hai leave to destroy Rohan, he remembers the one he loves...

Author: Lenora

Rating: T

2nd A/N: As with last year, I'm offering to write drabbles for anyone that wishes to prompt one. However, this year I have a theme. Last year I had a soulmate drabble that I really enjoyed, so I would like the prompts to be relating to that drabble. The short of it is: there are soulmates in the world that are recognized after the individual's 17th birthday. The catch: only the dominant of the pair recognizes it. So prompt away.

**Into the West**

**Chapter 3**

The battle of Pelenor Fields was over. The combatants dragged themselves back to Minas Tirith for treatment in the Houses of Healing which was overflowing with patients. Aragorn bustled around, healing as many people as he could.

Pippin sat at the side of Merry, providing comfort where he could for his cousin. The hobbit rarely left the other's side and the only reason he did leave Merry was to take care of a few pressing needs.

Éomer didn't leave his sister's side once he realized that he was injured, not even for those duties that his men needed him to fulfill now that his uncle was dead. Éomer still couldn't believe that his little sister had protected their uncle and had managed to defeat the witch king. Aragorn finally slipped the future king some kind of sleeping powder after Éomer's insistence on staying awake 48 hours straight to watch over Éowyn.

Éomer finally allowed himself to be pulled away from his sister's bedside when Aragorn reminded the younger man that he still had to lead the Riders of Rohan to the battle at the gates of Mordor. Éomer reluctantly left his sister in the capable hands of the healers, but only after promising that if anything happened to her, he'd pull the whole of Minas Tirith down on their heads.

As Éomer left the Houses of Healing, he thought he caught a familiar man among the elven healers that Elrond had sent to help the overwhelmed Gondorian people. However, he just shook it off because he figured that even Elrond, known for being a master healer, couldn't have cured Gríma that quickly. So he let the thoughts of the coming battle fill his head as he walked to what could be either the doom of Middle Earth, or the defeat of Sauron.

Gríma Wormtongue watched as his secret love walked out to what could be his death, and he could only pray.

XxXxX

Éowyn thrashed about a bit in her bed in the Houses of Healing. Strong hands held her down while another set wiped at her brow with a damp cloth.

"My Lady, do not fret so," a voice chided quietly.

"Wormtongue!" Éowyn cried. "What are you doing here Snake?"

"Lord Elrond sent me along with the contingent of elves to help with the wounded," Gríma said quietly.

"Where is my brother?" she asked. "He did survive, did he not?"

"Éomer-king did survive. However, Lord Aragorn has requested that he lead the Rohan soldiers on an assault on the Black Gate."

"What!?"

"My Lady, Éomer-king would not want you to fret so. I have every confidence that your brother and Lord Aragorn will survive."

"Not so confident in your master, Worm?" Éowyn spat.

Gríma was saved from having to answer by the arrival of another in the room.

"Gríma!" Faramir greeted joyfully. Éowyn finally opened her eyes and stared at the man she had become quite fond of through discussions while they had both been laid up in their beds.

"Hello Cousin," Gríma greeted, embracing Faramir. Éowyn's eyes widened. "I am glad to see that you have recovered." Gríma seemed to look around. "Where is my wife?" The look on Faramir's face said it all. "No! The children?"

"Safe Cousin," Faramir said. "Your wife locked them in the Citadel with a guard before attempting to protect the other women and children. She was cut down by an Uruk-hai arrow."

Gríma sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. He kept repeating "dead" under his breath as he stared into space.

Faramir motioned for two of the healers to move the man to a bed.

"Faramir," Éowyn ventured, seeing the look on Faramir's face. "How do you know Wormtongue?"

"Wormtongue?" He sat down in the chair that Éomer had occupied before. "Isn't Wormtongue the name of the man who betrayed Rohan? That cannot be Gríma. I have known Gríma ever since he married my cousin. It was arranged by your uncle, Théoden-king after Gríma was made his advisor."

Gríma looked up. "It was me," he said softly. "I betrayed Rohan, but not because I wanted to. I had no choice," he said softly.

Éowyn looked at the broken man before her and she couldn't help but to feel pity for him. She knew that she would have done anything to ensure that her family was safe. "I forgive you Gríma," she whispered.

Gríma walked away with a little smile on his face, but the smile fell when he saw the healers preparing Théoden-king's body to be sent back to Rohan for burial. He couldn't help but remember the last time he had spoken to the man the night before he left for Rivendell.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

_Théoden walked up to Gríma where the younger man stood looking over at the plains of Rohan. "Gríma, may I speak with you?"_

_Gríma looked at the king fearfully. "Of course my king," he said. He kept his head down and shuffled along next to the king._

_Once they were away from the others, Théoden stopped. "Gríma, I must know," he said quietly. "Why did you betray? You were once the most loyal man I knew."_

"_He threatened those closest to me," Gríma said._

"_Your wife?" Gríma nodded. "The children?" Another nod._

"_And the one that holds my heart…"_

_Théoden grit his teeth, having known long before that Gríma loved his nephew. "You sent him away to protect him," he stated, already knowing the answer._

"_Yes my lord, you have to understand. I could not save all, but it comforted me that I could at least save those that meant the most to me._ He _would have been suspicious had I found some way to keep you out of it," he begged his oldest friend to understand._

"_I understand Gríma, and I want you to know that I acknowledge the fact that you have ever been loyal. You tried to warn me, but I did not listen," he said, clapping Gríma on the shoulder. "You shall always have a spot in this court as long as my line survives," he promised._

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

Later that week, Gríma was resting in his room the night of the coronation/marriage ceremony. To anyone looking at him at that moment, it would seem that he was sulking…and they would be right. He had been at Minas Tirith for close to two weeks now and they still hadn't been able to find his children. He was beginning to fear they were dead, killed prematurely at the orders of his wife. He just wished that he could find the guard that had been trusted with their care, then he'd be able to get the answers he sought. But the guard was still missing, as were his children and he couldn't help but worry.


End file.
